


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [6]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grethan, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: When Bryant came over that afternoon, he wondered if he should've called first. He usually didn't, especially when he knew the twins didn't have anything scheduled for the day. Sure, he wasn't one to come unannounced in his day off, but Emma had called him to hang out, maybe help her take some Instagram pictures, and he thought, hey, why not get the twins to join them?In hindsight, he should've texted first.





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

When Bryant came over that afternoon, he wondered if he should've called first. He usually didn't, especially when he knew the twins didn't have anything scheduled for the day. Sure, he wasn't one to come unannounced in his day off, but Emma had called him to hang out, maybe help her take some Instagram pictures, and he thought, hey, why not get the twins to join them?

But, when Ethan opened the front door, bare-chested and in his robe, he wondered if he should've. Especially since Ethan has  _that_ expression on his face, one that managed to look carefully blank to anyone that didn't know him as long as Bryant did. An expression Bryant had learned not to look too deep at, besides recognizing it as a sign that Ethan wasn't in the mood for further  _socializing_.

"...Did we have plans for today?" Ethan asked, sounding casual and appropriately confused. Bryant heard the ice in his tone, though. 

Emma didn't. After all, why would she? Ethan sounded normally confused.

"No, we didn't," Emma said cheerfully, "We were just about to go hang out, maybe take some Instagram pictures. We thought maybe you wanna join us. It's been a while since the four of us hung out. Maybe, we can invite James too, if he's not busy!"

Bryant saw how Ethan's expression darkened by Emma's second sentence. That Ethan didn't cut Emma off by then was probably his manner kicking in, waiting until there was a pause before he said his piece. But, to be honest, Bryant was ready to just drag Emma back to the car and leave the Dolan Twins' house alone for the rest of the day.

"Sorry, I don't think we can come," Ethan replied apologetically, looking appropriately contrite even though Bryant was pretty sure he wasn't sorry at all. "Grayson is pretty sick today. I have to stay in and take care of him, you know?"

It sometimes scared Bryant when Ethan was like this. How he became a very convincing actor and liar when he wasn't up to  _socializing,_ since Ethan wasn't much of a good liar, to begin with.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad," Bryant quickly said, wanting to leave the premise as soon as he could. "I guess next time, then?"

"Yeah, sure. Next time," Ethan said with a cheerful smile that just made Bryant feel even more like leaving. So he just smiled back and led Emma back towards the car.

"Oh wait," Emma suddenly said, turning around  _back towards the front door_ that Ethan was just about to close. "Can I just borrow your bathroom real quick?"

_'Please say no, please say no. Please forget your manners for today and just say no and we'll get out of your hair.'_

There was a half second delay before Ethan answered with another smile, opening the door wider and standing aside to let them in. 

"Yeah, sure. Just use Grayson's."

"Oh, won't that bother him?"

"He's resting in my room right now, so his room is free."

"Alright," Emma replied cheerfully, heading inside while Bryant dragged his feet.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, looking right at Bryant when he passed Ethan. He didn't look particularly angry, but Bryant still felt vaguely hunted anyway. Still, he forced another smile and tried to look as harmless as he could.

"I'll just wait for her in Grayson's room, yeah?" Bryant said instead. Emma could get too curious, or too concerned, and he didn't want her to, uh, get lost.

Ethan shrugged as if he could care less. "Suit yourself."

Bryant had hoped Ethan would leave them alone, go back to his room maybe. Bryant had been around the house often enough that the twins usually let him see himself out.

Ethan did not leave him alone. Instead, he followed Bryant up to Grayson's room. He kept on standing, arms crossed in front of him, as Bryant took a seat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Emma to come out.

"Bryant," Ethan started, "Next time, text me first at least, so you don't waste time coming here like this. I really didn't expect anyone to come over today."

He'd definitely try to remember that better. It just has been a while, so he had forgotten. He didn't think—

"Oh, whoa, you're all here?" Emma exclaimed in her surprise after she exited the bathroom and saw both of them. "This feels a bit weird, you waiting on me like this."

Bryant quickly stood up, wanting nothing to just quickly get out. He was tempted to actually Drag Emma out when she suddenly stopped her trek towards the door and turned around again to face Ethan.

"Oh, should we say hello to Grayson?" Emma asked, "We're already here and all."

_NO!_

"We shouldn't bother him, Emma," Bryant said quickly. "And, we also should leave soon. The traffic is only gonna get worse."

"Yeah, LA traffic is the worst," Emma grumbled. "Alright, I guess we'll leave now. Tell Grayson I hope he gets well soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him that. Thanks, Emma."

Bryant thought that was that, they were going to leave, and he'd better remember this next time to never come over unannounced like this ever again.

Of course, luck seemed to be against him today. Just as they were passing the hallway that connected Grayson's room to Ethan's, they heard a muffled groan coming from Ethan's room.

"Is that Grayson?" Emma commented. "He didn't sound good."

Bryant already saw how Ethan's face focused towards the door to his room. He saw how he glanced at them both when he heard Emma's voice.

"It's okay," he said, "I'll take care of him."

 _Ice, blizzard,_ _**snowstorm** _ **.**

"Aw, what a good brother," Emma teased playfully. Bryant didn't like the smile Ethan replied her with, so he began actually tugging at Emma.

"Alright, see you later, Ethan. Peace."

Bryant couldn't wait until he was out of the house and back to the comfort of his car.

Next time, he'll better remember to text first.

* * *

Ethan let out a relieved sigh once Bryant's car left the driveway. He didn't know how much longer he could pretend and act normal, especially when his mind was far too distracted by the thought of Grayson in his room. He did try his best, but he wondered if Bryant thought he was acting weird anyway.

His thoughts were filled with  _Grayson, Grayson,_ ** _Grayson_** _,_  so he probably was acting a bit weird and a tad intense.

He hoped Bryant just thought he was in a bad mood or something. He also hoped he didn't come off as rude in his impatience for them to leave, but he did want them to leave as soon as possible since he really wasn't in the mood for guests.

He ran back to his room right after he checked that the front door was locked. His heart was beating furiously as he opened his door.

And there Grayson was, naked in the middle of his bed. He was on his front, face pressed in Ethan's pillows, while his ass was raised high, presenting Ethan with the view of the pretty, vibrating anal plug Ethan had left in him. Ethan took a second to just admire the view, the way Grayson's hips were twitching uncontrollably and his legs were spread open, ankles tied each to Grayson's wrists with ropes.

Then, Grayson's moan. Oh  _gosh_ , his moans...

 _"E...?"_ he slurred out, barely audible. But, Ethan heard it. And just like that, he hurried to close his door and almost running in his haste to get to his brother. He hopped onto his bed, kneeling right beside his brother's face. His hands quickly went to touch his brother, one hand rubbing comfortingly on his shoulder, to the back of his neck and hair, while his other hand want to his face, thumbing at the tears, sweat and saliva.

Grayson's eyes were barely focused on him, gone with lust and delirium. Ethan had to kiss him, licking up his tears and sweat as he peppered more kisses to his face.

"Sorry, I'm here now. You're so good, Gray," he murmured proudly with each kiss, "You're so  _good,_ I can't believe it. You're so  _beautiful_ and so  _hot_. You're such a good boy for me, Gray."

" _E..."_  Grayson whined, his whole body was trembling. When Ethan looked, he saw there was a wet patch under Grayson's cock. He must've came sometime when Ethan left him.

"Did you come?" Ethan asked anyway, delight filling his tone. When Ethan's hand touched Grayson's cock, his twin  _keened_. Grayson's hips twitched even madly, as if unsure to lean into that touch or back away. The vibrating plug in his ass must've been torture. Ethan had to kiss him again.

 _"E-Eth_ — _"_ Grayson sobbed out. " _E_ —! _"_

" _Shh_ , it's okay," Ethan murmured again, patting Grayson's face and petting his hair. "I'll fuck you now, kay? You want me to fuck you?  _Gosh,_ you're so  _hot,_ Gray, I love you so much."

Ethan patted Grayson's rump then, caressing his ass and thighs lovingly. Grayson keened again, sobbing and moaning miserably.

"E—Eth...  _F-faaahh_ — _"_

Ethan touched the base of the plug, relishing the way it vibrated before pushing at it a little to hear Grayson scream, before he slowly pulled it out, watching the delicious way Grayson's asshole contracted around it. Grayson was gasping and sobbing, begging again but barely able to say anything but the first letter of Ethan's name.

Ethan kept petting Grayson's thick, meaty ass as he dragged the plug out. Kissing it and murmuring words of comfort, as if his ass could hear it and, in extension, Grayson. His brother was just so  _beautiful_ like this, spread and pliant, for  _Ethan_. When the plug was out with a seemingly loud squelch, Ethan watched the way that hole seemed to  _wink_ at him, fluttering open and close, as if confused why there was nothing to fill it anymore. It glistened with lube that Ethan had poured generously in it, enough that there was a little of it dripping out. Grayson himself was already nonverbal, legs trembling in his effort to keep his ass up.

" _Gosh_ , you're so  _hot,"_ Ethan breathed out, gripping hard to Grayson's hips. He then straightened up, taking off the robe he forgot he was still wearing and the shorts he had to wear just so his indecency didn't look too obvious to his unexpected guests. He threw them somewhere on the floor, not caring about them, focused as he was to Grayson. 

He plastered himself to Grayson's back, arms moving to circle Grayson's waist. His twin was sobbing again, Ethan's hard cock dragging across the hole, but not penetrating him  _yet_. 

"E—Eth—" Grayson begged. Ethan kissed the back of Grayson's ear then, loving how  _desperate_ his twin brother was for him.

"I'll fuck you now, 'kay?" Ethan crooned right to Grayson's ear, loving the shiver it elicited and the strangled moan. Ethan had to use one of his hands to aim his cock, loathe as he was to let go of Grayson's body. But needs, must. Once the head of his cock went in, his hand went back to go around Grayson, holding him flush against Ethan. The moaning, listening to it this close, was perfectly  _delicious_.

Ethan didn't need much to get off,  _honest._ The way his twin was sucking him in, his hole tightening and relaxing rhythmically around his dick, they were enough to get him to the edge. The way Grayson begged deliriously and how he all he could say was Ethan's name,  _that_ brought him over. 

 _"Eth_ —Ethan!"

He came  _hard,_ cum painting the insides of his twin brother. Grayson himself sobbed, weak stream of cum spurting out of his dick. 

Ethan breathed hard, lips kissing absently whatever part of skin his lips could reach without moving too much. Grayson was limp in his arms, though his hips were still twitching. 

He tried to straighten himself up, moving so he could untie the ropes tying Grayson's ankles and wrists together. He just had to reach for a specific part of the know, pull on it so the rope can unravel by itself. Once the knots on both sides were released, Grayson just fell limp. Ethan had to manhandle him a little, just so Grayson was lying on a more comfortable position. 

Grayson ended up lying on his side, Ethan straightening his twin's legs so the leg muscles could relax better. After debating if he wanted to cuddle Grayson face to face or spoon him, he decided to settle behind Grayson, arms circling Grayson's waist with his legs spread over Grayson's hip. That seemed more comfortable, Grayson could rest better without having to smell his breath, plus he could place his head on Grayson's nape and maybe sneak more kisses and maybe a little bite there. Of course, he could also press his hips to Grayson's ass, so that was another plus.

"You're the greatest, Gray," Ethan murmured again, brain still filled with so much endorphin he just had to keep praising Grayson. "You're so lovely and  _hot_  and you're all  _mine."_

Ethan felt a weak patting on his hand before it settled there in a weak yet warm grip. It felt like confirmation, and Ethan closed his eyes with a grin he couldn't care to contain.

_Yours._

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh.........  
> I have no excuse.
> 
> This is my experiment playing with outside pov and chose Bryant despite knowing next to nothing about him besides being an excellent photographer and a long time friend of the twins. I tried to funny. 
> 
> And then I thought it might be boring so I added smut.


End file.
